Pesadelo
by browneyedgirlll
Summary: Ela não soube dizer o que estava errado. (...) Terceiro e não menos importante, Otani Atsushi era seu namorado e media 186 centímetros!


**Pesadelo**

 **Resumo:** Ela não soube dizer o que estava errado. (...) Terceiro e não menos importante, Otani Atsushi era seu namorado e media 186 centímetros!

* * *

\+ Não tenho palavras pra descrever o meu amor por Lovely Complex;

\+ Todos os personagens pertencem a Aya Nakahara;

\+ Por favor, aproveitem!

* * *

Risa acordou ao som dos gritos de sua mãe, que vinham do andar de baixo.

— Você vai se atrasar. Risa! Já está na hora de ir pra escola!

A ruiva abriu os olhos e abafou um grito com as mãos. Em seguida jogou o edredom no chão do quarto e pegou seu uniforme no armário. Ela analisou o estado do seu cabelo no espelho e soltou um muxoxo. Ela desistiu de fazer qualquer penteado. Pegou a bolsa e desceu as escadas com pressa.

Ela viu a mão de sua mãe surgir pela abertura da porta, com um sanduíche simples para que ela comece no caminho.

— Estou indo. – Ela falou antes de fechar a porta.

— Ah, vá com cuidado!

— Hai.

Ela ergueu a manga do casaco e sentiu um raio cruzar sua mente. Estava muito atrasada!

Risa estava tão distraída que nem reparou no rapaz alto que estava encostado no muro da sua casa.

— Koizumi!

Ela sorriu ao escutar o som da voz dele. Ela virou-se e levou um susto.

— Koizumi!

— Quem é? – Perguntou ela enquanto piscava os olhos incrédula.

O rapaz deu um sorriso terno e segurou a mão dela. Risa continuou sem reação.

— Você ficou jogando até tarde ontem, não foi? – Ele riu. – Eu já entendi a brincadeira, pode parar agora.

— Hã?

Ele soltou um muxoxo e depois começou a caminhar com ela na direção que os levaria para a escola.

— Precisamos tentar chegar no horário, pelo menos. Se não vão começar a falar besteiras sobre nós.

Risa analisou o rosto dele novamente. Não podia acreditar. Ele era... Realmente... Não...

— Otani. – Ela chamou o nome dele.

— Sim? O que foi? – Ele falou olhando-a de cima. – Você está meio pálida hoje, será que deveríamos ir primeiro na enfermaria?

"Quêêêêêêê?" ela gritava em sua mente, enquanto um alto Otani Atsushi a levava para a escola de manhã.

* * *

Ela não soube dizer o que estava errado. Primeiro, porque todos estavam preocupados com a chegada tardia dela. Já que, aparentemente, Risa nunca chegava atrasada. Segundo, porque ela não era representante de classe, aquilo era trabalho de Chihura-chan e Kuzuki-kun. Terceiro e não menos importante, Otani Atsushi era seu namorado e media 186 centímetros!

— Risa-san, tudo bem? – Perguntou Chiharu-chan quando o intervalo entre a terceira e a quarta aula começou.

— Hai.

— Você parece estar nervosa. – Comentou Nobu-chan. – É por causa das provas?

Risa ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

"Provas?" ela pensou com medo.

— Não precisa se preocupar tanto, afinal, você sempre consegue as melhores notas da sala.

— Mentira! – Ela gritou sem acreditar nas palavras de Chiharu. – Tá brincando comigo.

— Não, você sempre fica em primeiro lugar, Otani sempre ficar em segundo lugar. – Lembrou Nobu-chan. – Tem certeza de que está bem?

— Ela deve ter jogado ontem a noite. – Falou Otani, aparecendo de repende ao lado dela.

Risa deu um salto de quase um metro e esbarrou na parede.

— Risa!

— Que susto, seu chi... – Ela parou no meio da frase ao ver tantos rostos assustados. E porque, bom, não poderia dizer que Otani era um anão, já que ele era mais alto que ela.

Risa saiu pela porta dos fundos da sala, o corredor estava apinhado de alunos que conversavam e riam alto. Ela tentou não ser seguida, mas sentiu uma mão envolvendo seu pulso.

— Koizumi. – Era a voz de Otani.

— Me solta.

— Qual o problema? – Ele pergutou, ainda segurando o pulso dela.

— Nenhum. Eu preciso só de ar fresco. – Ela falou sem encará-lo.

Ela puxou o braço com força e saiu no corredor, depois virou e subiu as escadas.

"Desde quando isso aconteceu?... Como vim parar aqui?... Desde quando Otani é tão... tão... simpático e amoroso?... E desde QUANDO eu tiro notas altas? Eu detesto estudar!" a voz dela gritava dentro da sua cabeça.

Agora, ela já havia chego no terraço da escola, dali, podia se ver toda a cidade e não ser interrompida por qualquer um dos amigos. Ou foi o que ela pensava.

Atrás dela apareceu Otani, ofegante.

— Você correu bem rápido. – Ele falou, enquanto apoiava as mãos nos joelhos.

— Otani...

— Me dê cinco minutos. – Ele falou pausado, enquanto controlava a respitação.

Risa encarou o garoto e não conseguia esconder o nervosismo, por não estar ao lado do "seu" Otani. Aquele garoto pequeno e bagunceiro que adorava Umibouzo e gostava de tirar sarro da altura dela – tanto quanto ela dele.

Ali estava um Otani gigante, como ela. Que não fazia gracinhas. Que era inteligente. Que era gentil. Que não gostava de Umibouzo (ela descobriu ainda naquela manhã antes da aula).

Um "garoto normal" que "qualquer garota" namoraria.

— Você está bem estranha hoje. – Ele falou, quebrando por fim o silêncio.

"Mesmo assim" ela pensou "ele ainda tinha a mesma voz"

Risa foi obrigada a encará-lo.

"Ainda assim" "Ele tinha os mesmos olhos e o mesmo sorriso" ela pensou por fim.

— É?

A voz dela saiu trêmula.

— Hum.

Risa se encostou na grade e segurou-as com as mãos.

— Desculpe.

— Você não precisa se desculpar. – Ele falou gentil.

Risa sentiu a raiva subindo a cabeça de novo.

— Você deve estar preocupada com as provas, e eu... eu... devo estar te importunando.

Ela viu Otani com lágrimas nos olhos.

— Desculpe.

— Eu... Otani... – Ela não estava aguentando aquilo.

— Eu só queria estar do lado da Koizumi-san! – Ele falou desesperado.

Risa sentiu o resto da paciência se esvaindo. Ela desferiu um soco no estômago de Otani que o fez perder o equilíbrio.

— Pára de falar besteiras. Pára! – Ela gritou. – Você não pode estar falando sério. Eu não posso estar aqui.

Ela olhou ao redor e ficou desesperada.

— Eu não posso estar aqui. Você não é o meu Otani.

— Koizumi.

— O Otani que eu conheço não ia chorar por causa disso. Ele não ia desistir. Ele não é inteligente. Ele não é alto, ele é um anão idiota!

— Koizumi, o que...

— Mas ele é esforçado e ele me entende melhor que ninguém. – Ela falou, percebendo que agora era ela que estava chorando. – Ele é quem me coloca pra cima e eu... Eu não sou boa sem o Otani.

Ela o viu se colocar de pé e sorrir pra ela.

— Está na hora de voltar.

— O que? – Ela perguntou perdida.

— Volte.

— Mas...

— Volte para o meu verdadeiro eu.

*.*.*

Risa sentiu a claridade perturbar suas pálpebras, e aos poucos ela as abriu. A visão estava turva, mas ela conseguia entender quem estava ali ao lado dela.

— Koizumi.

— Otani? – Ela perguntou. – Itai! – Ela sentiu uma dor na cabeça.

— Idiota, fica deitada. Vou chamar a enfermeira.

Ela obedeceu e aos poucos a visão ficou nítida.

— Que bom que acordou Koizumi-san, vamos ver sua pressão. – Ela pegou o braço da ruiva e assim o fez. – Não está mal, mas seus pais estão a caminho para leva-la para casa. Cuide-se, tudo bem?

— Hai.

— Otani-san, o senhor já pode ficar mais tranquilo, sua amiga já está melhor.

Risa viu o rosto de Otani ficar escarlate e teve vontade de rir, mas não conseguia forças pra tanto. Ele acenou, nervoso, depois encarou a garota.

— Você está melhor mesmo?

— Hai. Mas, o que aconteceu? – Ela perguntou confusa.

— Idiota.

Ele começou a ficar vermelho.

— Otani, o que aconteceu? – Ela estava ficando nervosa.

Um momento de silêncio se instaurou. Risa olhou para a camisa que ele usava, não estava usando o uniforme, mas sim a blusa de treino. Otani também estava com machucados no braço e um corte na testa.

De repente, ela lembrou.

— O seu treino.

— Ah, você lembrou.

— E porque está bravo comigo? Eu te empurrei pra não bater na grade da arquibancada! Eu te salvei, e você ainda...

— Eu tô puto! – Ele disparou.

— Hã?

— Risa. – Ele falou o nome dela, pela primeira vez. – Não tente mais me salvar.

Ela não respondeu, com o olhar que recebeu dele.

— Não preciso que você me salve, se você se machucar.

Depois que ele disse foi que Risa percebeu que uma de suas mãos estavam envolta com a dele.

Depois que eles saíram da enfermaria ela percebeu que ele ainda estava puto com o que ela havia feito.

— Não se preocupe muito comigo, gigante.

Ele falou antes que os pais dela chegassem.

— Eu vou tentar, anão idiota.

Otani riu. Ela também.

"Melhor assim" ela pensou "eu não poderia viver com o Otani se outra forma".

— Cabeça de vento! – Otani gritou. – Até amanhã!

— Até amanhã!

"Meu chiisai* Otani" ela pensou pra si.

* * *

 _*Chiisai (fonético): adjetivo usado em japonês para dizer que uma pessoa é pequena._


End file.
